Shortlight
by xInThisPlacex
Summary: Bella is obsessed with the band short stack. what happens when her boyfriend Edward goes away and she goes to one of Short Stack concerts and gets pretty close with the 3 boys read and find out. rated m coz i dunno y.please read 1st fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

**A/N: I hope you like my story!

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I was in my room playing petville on facebook on my laptop while listening to the best band in the whole world: Short Stack.

I love Short Stack so much there awesome. I have the biggest crush on the base guitarist and back-up singer Andy Nicholi Clemmensen. I have a boyfriend though and I love him lots his name is Edward Cullen. But it would be a dream come true if I were to date Andy! Bradie Gerald Webb is the drummer in the band my best friend Alice Cullen's (Edward's twin sister) likes him. Shaun Donald Patrick Diviney is the lead singer an electric guitarist Rosalie Hale my other best friend likes him.

Andy is the hottie Bradie is the cutie and Shaun is the gay one... jokes he's alright I guess. He does have really nice eyes they all do. Andy and Bradie are step brothers and they have a little brother called Christopher he is so cute.

As I was updating my status to Andy's name over and over again and sway sway baby just started when I got a new PM I checked who it was from and it was from Rosalie she had sent it to Alice to and the subject was... SURPRISE! I opened it and read it. It said:

_Hi girls I have some really exciting news you know how my dad works at a place where he can get tickets and backstage passes before they even come out? Well today my dad came up to me and handed me an envelope he said it was a present so I opened it and it was 3 tickets and backstage passes for Short Stacks Tour! Can you believe it? He said it was one for me one for Alice and one for Bella! I can't wait it's on the 6__th__ of April this year are you girls free? You better be please write back love Rose xxoo_

OMSS OMSS OMSS I couldn't believe it! Backstage passes! We actually get to met them and hang out with them! This is what I wrote back:

_OMSS OMSS OMSS I can't believe it Rose you're the best I love you so much I can't wait don't worry I will most definitely free! OMSS CAN'T WAIT!_

Alice had written practically the same thing. Now I was loudly singing alone with the cd.

_Knock Knock Knock _someone knocked on my door. "Come in" I said and Edward came in and closed the door behind him. He ran up to me pulled me of the bed and gave a huge hug which I gave him back. "Baby I have the best news ever!" He told me. "Um ok what news" I said

"Oh nothing special just that Twilight has been asked to play up at America!" He said with a big goofy grin on his face. Edward was in a band not a very famous one but still a band with his Big Brother Emmett Cullen Rosalie's Boyfriend and he's best friend Jasper Hale Rosalie's twin brother and Alice's boyfriend.

"OH MY GOD are you kidding? That's awesome Babe well done" I said as I threw myself at him.

"Thanks" he said.

"Well I have some news to" I said planning on telling him about the tickets.

"Really? What?" He asked. "ROSALIE GOT TICKETS AND BACKSTAGE PASSES FOR ONE OF SHORT STACKS CONCETS HERE WHILE THERE ON TOUR!" I screamed.

"Bella calm down shit" He said but then added "Wow you must be exited don't go cheating on me with Andy" I let out a small giggle before saying "I don't think that would ever happen out of all the girls Andy has a choice of dating why would he choose me?" I asked meaning for it to be a sarcastic question

"Because your beautiful and amazing and funny and way better than any of those other girls" he said "Aw thanks Baby I love you too but it still won't happen" I said.

Just then my mum knocked on the door "guys dinners ready" She said "Coming" I called back. I grabbed Edward's hand an walked downstairs to go eat. When we began eating my mum asked Edward what he was so exited about before. He told her about America. " That's great Edward when are you boys leaving" I hadn't thought about that "The 5th of April" He said

"Really thats a day before the concert" I told him

"What concert"Mum asked obvious curiosity in her voice

"Oh, Rosalie got 3 tickets and backstage passes for one of the concerts Short Stack are doing this year as part of there tour" I said smileing widley

"That's great Honey" Mum said.

"Don't drink to much and don't be out to late" Charlie my Dad grumbled.

"Dad i'm 18 i'm aloud to do what I want" I told him.

"Sorry Bella I keep forgetting your not my little girl anymore guess i'm just still not used to it yet" He said "It's alright Dad" I said.

When we finished dinner Edward said he had to go so I walked him out. As we got to his car he stopped before climbing in to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss which he deepend. Then he pulled back and said "I love you Bella"

"I love you to Edward" I said as he let me go. He jumped into his silver Volvo and speed off down the street.

I walked back inside and told my parents I was going to bed and headed upstairs. I put Short Stack of softly and tried to fall asleep but before I did I thought about how wonderful today had been. First: I find out I get to go to Short Stack's tour and go backstage with my two beast friends ever and get to met Andy. Secound: Edward is going to America to boost his career. And Third: I get to met Bradie Shaun and ANDY... oh wait I already mentioned that. As I was thinking these things i fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story I hope you liked it please review i'll update again when I have 5 reviews XD i no my spelling and punctuation is bad sorry  
**

**Also Short Stack are my favourite band ever I love them and Andy is my favourite! If you have never heard of them then your living under a rock! There awesome! And for those of you that think Short Stack are gay or don't like them because of there hair then I HATE YOU AND HATING PEOPLE BECAUSE OF THERE HAIR IS STUPID AND I LOVE THERE HAIR! Lol XD**

**So anyway please review and remember i wont update tll i have at least 5 reviews XD I LOVE SHORT STACK! **

**OMSS= Oh my Short Stack**

**LOLTISSSTIS= Laugh out loud till i see short stack then i scream**

**LMAOTISSSTIS= Laughing my ass off till i see short stack then i scream**

**SS= Short Stack**

**XD andyclemmensenlover XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

**Chapter 2- Goodbye.**

**A/N: I know that I said I wouldn't update till I had 5 reviews but no one reviewed and i didn't want to wait so here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

The days flew by quickly and soon it was the day before the concert and also the day the boys left for America. Their plane boarded at 11am so they had to be there pretty early. Me Alice and Rose had decided to go to the airport with them so we could say good-bye properly. Alice and Jasper were taking Alice's yellow porche. Rose and Em were going in Em's Jeep. Edward and I were going in Edward's silver Volvo. And Esme and Carlisle were going with me and Edward. And we were all going back in Alice's car.

I woke up at 7am. We were all meeting at Alice Edward and Emmett's house at 7:30 am and leaving at 8am. Once I was up I got out my clothes. I was wearing a light blue top with my dark blue jeans and my nick air-max runners with a jacket of course. I went and had a quick shower got out and got changed. My 'quick showers went for about 15 minutes so when I was done I had to leave almost straight away. Not before I grabbed my handbag and put these things in it: My Purse, My book (at the moment I was reading 'My sweet Audrina' by Virginia Andrews a.k.a V.C Andrews.) My Ipod, My phone, My , My games for it, my lip gloss and my Short Stack C.D's. Then went to my car and drove too the Cullen's.

Once I got there I jumped out and realized I was the last person there. Oops. I jogged up to the door and knocked. Alice answered. "Finally!" She said annoyed. "Sorry, Alice you know how long I take to get ready" I said. She just grabbed my hand and pulled me into the lounge room where everyone else is.

"Hey, Rose, Em, Jazz, Esme and Carlisle." I greeted. Everyone said hi back besides Edward and Esme. Esme got up and gave me a hug " Hello Sweetie about time you got here" She said in her soft voice which made me laugh. "Yer I know" I said. She went to go sit back down and I went to go sit next to Edward.

"Hey Beautiful" He said and lent down to kiss me. When he had enough of the kiss he pulled back. "Hey" I giggled.

"O.K" Alice started taking charge. Of course. " So we'll leave at 8 which is in like 10 minutes and we'll eat when we get there because we have no time now. O.K everyone?" She said in her serious tone which she uses a lot. "Yep" we all said. And after that we all jumped up and went to our cars. The drive was about and hour and it was a bit awkward with me and Edward sitting in the front and Esme and Carlisle at the back. We were all silent the whole way just singing along to the radio.

When we finally got there we went to go put the boys bags were there meant to go and then went to McDonald's to get some breakfast.

"OK I'm paying why? Because I want to" Alice said. No one dared to argue with her.

"So Bella what do you want" She asked me pulling out a note pad and a pen from her handbag. Trust Alice to have everything.

"I'll have a Bacon and egg Mc muffin and two hush browns" I said. "OK" Alice said. Turns out everyone decided to get the same thing plus a coffee each so Alice didn't need her note pad and pen.

Once we got our food we went and sat down and sorted all the food out. When the food was all sorted we started eating. That's when I realized that we didn't know how long our boys would be gone for. So I asked. "Don't know yet" Emmett said. Well that was helpful. Jasper made it more clear by saying " Well when we get there were going to play for some people then if they like us then were going to be touring America so if we are liked probably a while"

"OMG" Alice said. "seriously that's to long" Rose. "of course they are going to like you! which means we wont be seeing you guys for a while" I said.

When we all finished eating we decided to play spit because Emmett had brought cards so had Alice and Edward. So we were going to play it like this: Me vs Rose. Alice vs Emmett. And Edward vs Jasper. Alice and Emmett would be interesting. And so we set it all up and played for a while. We got bored after a few games though so we then decided to play Truth or Dare. "Me first" I said. "OK, Em Truth or Dare" I asked. Of course he said dare it was very rare to get a Truth out of Emmett. "hm" I said so it was like I was thinking but I already new what I was going to say.

"O.k see that girl over there with the red hair, freckles, glasses, braces and wearing a blue Pokemon top with green tracksuit pants?" I asked him. Everyone knew who I was talking about. "Yer" he said. "Well I dare you to go up to her tell her she is hot ask her if she wants to go out with you and if she says yes then kiss her on the lips and then laugh and say no way and walk off but if she says no then say one kiss then kiss her then walk off" I said. Everyone but Emmett and Rosalie started laughing. "Your not making my boyfriend kiss another girl!" Rose said. "It's alright Babe its just a dare and you know that I love you and no one but you" Emmett said. "Fine!" Rosalie said but you could tell she would rather him not do it.

So Emmett walked up to the girl and said " your hot whats your name?" "um thanks and its Beatrice"Beatrice said. "Nice, so you want to go out with me?" Emmett asked. we were all laughing so much at him even Rose." Um What do you mean?" The girl asked. Emmett had a shocked look on his fave but then he changed it back to his normal one. "Like do you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked "I've never been asked to be someones girlfriend before" She said. "but OK" She answered. Emmett then leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back Beatrice had a shocked expression. Then Emmett dropped the bomb. "Worst kiss ever!" He screamed. "No way will I go out with you. Go back to dreaming about Ash from Pokemon." He said as he walked back to us. We were all almost in tears.

"That was so funny! Well done!" I said. "Thanx" He said back and sat back down. "My turn" He said. "Um Alice, Truth or dare?" He asked looking at Alice. "Dare" She said but she looked a little scared.

"O.k" Emmett said then started thinking. "I know! Go stand over there near all those people and sing 'I'm a little teapot' with actions really loud" Emmett said. Everyone was laughing again. "Oh Lord"Alice said. But she got up and went over to the crowd of people and started screaming " I'm a little teapot short and stout here is my handle here is my snout when i get all steamed up the I shout tip me over and pour me out!" We were all in tears laughing now. Alice looked so embarrassed. Everyone that was in the crowd was laughing at her. Poor Ali.

When she came back she said " Bella, Truth or Dare?" Oh lord. "Um dare" I said "I dare you to go over to a random and say to her or him 'your my bitch!' like Shaun does in Short Stack t.v" She said. That wasn't to bad I guess. So I got up and walked over to this little girl and said pointing to her "Your my Bitch!" then walked away back to everyone else.

We kept playing till The announcement went saying that the boys had to go board the plain. Esme and Carlisle were just watching us. We all got up and walked over to where they were boarding and I gave Em and Jazz a hug saying to take care and that i'll miss them while Alice did the same to Edward and Em and Rose to Jazz and Edward. And then the boys said bye to Esme and Carlisle. Esme was crying. Then we went in couple to say our goodbyes.

Edward came and wrapped his arms around me and leaned down and gave me a long and passionate kiss which I returned. When we pulled back he said to me " Bye baby I'll see you soon" "Yer" I said as tears formed in my eyes and then started running down my cheeks. "Don't cry" Edward said whipping away my tears for no reason because they just got replaced by more tears. " I'm going to miss you" I said. "I'm gonna miss you to Bells. But just think about the concert tomorrow and the backstage passes and meeting Andy" He said." come on Eddie we gotta go" Emmett said. " O.k. Bye Bella I love you. " he said before pulling away and joining the others "Love you to Edward" I said.

All of us besides Carlisle were were all going back in Alice's car. We all walked out and decided that Carlisle would drive since with him driving were more likely not to crash. Esme sat at the front with him and Ali, Rose and I at the back.

"Do you girls want to stay at our place tonight so its easier for the concert tomorrow?" Esme asked. "Sure" I said. " Yer" Rosalie agreed. We stopped at Rosalie's house first and we all went inside to help her get her stuff besides Esme and Carlisle they waited outside.

"Mum, Dad I'm going to stay at Alice's tonight so that its easier for the concert tomorrow." She screamed out to her parents. Her Mum, Ashlee, and her Dad, Tyson, appeared in the hallway. "O.k Sweetie" Ashlee said. "Hi girls" She said when she saw us " Hi Ashlee" we said back. "Here are the tickets, Rose don't lose them" Tyson said after greeting us. "I wont she said as she walked to her room. Me and Alice followed her.

We had already decided what we were wearing thanks to Alice. I was wearing my Short Stack top with my $100 blue jeans Alice brought me and high heel boots. Alice was wearing her SS top with Black leggings and strap on high heels. Rose was wearing her SS top with her Black jeans like mine and flats. I was jealous Alice let Rose wear flats but me wear high heels.

Rose got all her stuff together in a bag and walked back downstairs with us following her. " Were going now" She said to Ashlee and Tyson. They came in and gave her a hug saying bye and to be careful and they said bye to Me and Alice to. We thanked Tyson for the tickets before leaving. Then we went to my house.

I walked in the house with Alice and Rose and called out to my Mum and Dad. "Hi girls" Mum said. "Hi Renee" they said. "Mum I'm staying at Alice's tonight" I said "Alright Honey" She said. "I'm gonna go get my stuff" I said walking upstairs with Alice and Rose. I got everything I needed and went back down.

"I'm going" I said to my parents. They came to say bye. "Bye Darling have fun" Mum said hugging me. "I will" I said hugging back. Then she went to give Alice and Rose a hug Dad came to me and hugged me and said " Be careful you don't really know these boys". "Dad I'll be fine stop worrying" I said back. "Sorry. Bye girls have fun" He said as we walked back to the car.

When we got back to the Cullen's Esme cooked us dinner and like always it was delicious! When we finished eating we got the beds ready and choose a movie to fall asleep to we wanted to go to bed early so we could wake up early and get ready. The concert started at 11am so it was a early one. We decided to watch Despicable me we loved that movie. But we all fell asleep about half way threw had been a big day and we needed our rest for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading please review. I've never been on a plane so I didn't really know what your supposed to do but I have a brief idea from movies and things so yer.**

**Next Chapter is going to be the concert and meeting Shaun, Bradie and Andy cant wait to write that one! please review tell me if you like it what you like about it and what I should improve on.**

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD **

**xxANDYCLEMMENSENLOVERxx  
**


	3. Sorry 3 xx

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone! But this story is getting really annoying and I don't really want to finish it. Sorry if I have dissapointed anyone! I will be putting up a new story soon I've written the first chapter and I'm just stuck on who's POV to do chapter 2 in it's going to be called "Stranger To This Danger" **

**xInThisPlacex**


End file.
